Zander Adair
Category:Characters Category:Class of 2088 Category:Gryffindor Category:Prefects Personality''' and '''Basics History and Pre-Hogwarts Hogwarts First Year = (Not RPed on SS) = Zander didn't know what to expect when he got to Hogwarts. Being sorted into Gryffindor was an intimidating transition as he quickly noticed that he wasn't as loud or as off-the-bat adventurous as the others in his house. He chose to keep to himself and stuck around in his room more often than not. ~~more background to be added here~~ Second Year = (Not RPed on SS) = Second year progressed much like his first. Nothing special happened, though he did become friends with quite a few of the house elves. ~~more background to be added here~~ Third Year This year Zander made it his personal goal to branch out and had a harsh run in with reality (literally) at the Gryffindor 'Welcome Party'. The third year was hoping to make some new friends, but was instead hit by surprise as fourth year Gryffindor, Zahra Kettleburn, ran into him in the midst of her lap around the Common Room. Instead of apologizing, the girl decided to terrorize poor Zander by accusing him of being a Hufflepuff, to which he called her a Slytherin. To top it all off she ended the argument by taking a huge bite out of his arm, and was even caught by the Aparecium for doing so. The incident was enough to keep him quiet again, for the time being-- until he managed to make some real friends. Later the same term, Zander came across what would soon grow to be one of his most important friendships in the course of the next few years to come. The strange bond was formed between himself and second year Gryffindor, Kevin HIrase, after a strange meet up in the boy's dormitory, where Kevin also took notice of Zander's strange behavior around the Herbology Professor, Seren Bentley-- whom the third year had a not-so-secretive crush on. Professor Bentley was actually called to the dormitories by none other than the Hogwarts Poltergeist, Peeves, who had initiated a very violent pillow fight in the dormitory. Together, Zander and Kevin managed to put up a good fight against the ghost, but were left in a mess of unmade beds and piles of feathers when Peeves had disappeared. And this was the start of a very beautiful friendship. While Zander tried his best to make a few more friends (most notably Sophie Brown, Simon Holden, Kyroh Scabior, Cinnamon Bayless, Coral-Bay Aldrich, Lotus Wisteria, Victor Bay, and Lux Carrington), things at the school were taking a dramatic turn towards the cold. The happenings were not coincidental, however, and during one particular discussion in DADA, Zander realized that the dramatic weather changes could possibly be attributed to the presence of Cold Ones in the castle (oh my!). This theory further developed with the help of Sophie Brown and before he knew it, Zander had created an entire explanation for the mysterious cold weather, which pointed fingers at one particular Professor: Medea Romanos. Though the DADA Professor was not aware of it, Zander's suspicions continued to grow with the passing of each lesson. He even abandoned the research he was supposed to be doing at the 'Research Meeting' in order to take notes on Romanos instead. Though other students that picked up on his antics denied his theory, Zander was too stubborn to see any sense in what others were saying. Clearly he had to be right. As the end of the term approached, Zander had made his way to the top of most of his classes and even became the top-point-earner in both Gryffindor and overall in the entire school with 645 points! Along with the rest of the Gryffindors, Zander worked hard to help his house win the House Cup Championship for the first time in ten terms! He also managed to win two yearbook superlatives for "most likely to return as a cold one" and "most likely to forget their common room password". In all this excitement, the Gryffindor hadn't realized the glaring rumors of long-time-Hogwarts'-Employee and the love of his life, Professor Bentley's (or as he liked to call her, Beautiful Bentley's) resignation. Because of this, he was able to enjoy the feast, while delivering a handmade and charmed (to speak) bouquet of flowers to profess his love, under the influence of Liquid Luck. Third year was his best yet, despite the minor bumps in the road. Fourth Year To add: Getting into the fight with Lux, average summer and horrible feast without Beautiful Bentley in sight, going to Bentley's office to find that she had resigned, being put down by the mean Wicked Walton, ignoring Lux and being ignored, friendship with Lottie, visiting Professor Flamsteed, receiving two 'sort of detentions', being a hero in herbology class and putting out the fire on Grayson's pants, stealing plants from wicked walton, cinna's advice, snogging lessons from justine, becoming friends again with Lux, plot and search party, and end of the term things (emphasizing on lotus). Relationships Category:Alumni Category:Head Boy